


something happens and i’m head over heels

by mylittlebigbluebox



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebigbluebox/pseuds/mylittlebigbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She revisits all those moments where they bonded and talked, leant on one another for support and trusted one another with their lives and she knows that somehow, somewhere, her heart, had turned to him above all others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something happens and i’m head over heels

It was while she was in Finn’s arms, clinging to the relief of rescue, that Clarke spotted Bellamy – stark in black against the facilities crisp white walls – and she knew it was him she’d rather hold.

He’d been in her head, and her heart, more often that she could count, drowning her in grief and battling – _winning_ – with her affections.

Since long before the Mountain Men had come, Clarke had wondered deeply about Bellamy - about his thoughts, his feelings, his demons - and during the long nights of staring at the four walls of her cell, she’d dreamt of all the chances and possibilities that he was still alive.

She can’t remember when her feelings for him started; she recalls fondly the sparks, even before she knew she had feelings for Finn, never mind Bellamy, but she can't remember when, between the snipping and the saving, the soul searching and the sacrificing, that her heart had turned to him but she knows that somehow, somewhere, it did.

Now he was here and _breathing_ and he waited just mere feet away from her while she stood in what now felt like foreign arms, awestruck by the very welcome sight of him.

Clarke remembers with clarity the choking feeling when she’d shut the drop ship and she thinks that only now has it truly left her.

Bellamy’s lips twitched minutely, a frown creased his forehead and he nodded in her direction.

Pulling away from Finn - ignoring his protesting arms and his stubborn complaints, she kept on pulling – Clarke padded around him and moved quickly, her feet taking her before her brain could command them to, freezing just inches from Bellamy.

In her stride, a hand had risen, reaching for him, touching him, first, her fingers then her palm splayed across his chest. She hears the deep, guttural _gulp_ in his throat – and notices for not the first time that he’s a full head taller than her, almost overwhelmingly so – and she can feel the stare boring a whole in her face. Bellamy’s heart thundered beneath the skin – once, twice – and Clarke’s hand fell.

She looked up at him sharp, a breath she'd forgotten to take escaping her, and smiled, “Let’s get out of here.”

Bellamy smirked, a twinkle in his eye, “Whatever you say, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got Bellarke on the brain. Seriously, you should see my tumblr. Anyway, first fic for The 100. Actually its not really a fic, just ramblings.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
